


The Scarecrow of the Field

by kujyou12



Series: Kakashi's Side Story [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Just some comparison, Kakashi and Scarecrow, Spot the differences?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyou12/pseuds/kujyou12
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is nothing but a scarecrow after all- But an admirable one.





	The Scarecrow of the Field

Under the dark gray sky filled with silent, you can see a lonely figure standing in the rice field, covered by dirty clothes with red stains.

It was a scarecrow.

  
 **Scarecrow in Japanese is called "Kakashi"**  
  
We all know what a scarecrow does. It's a mannequin that stays in the middle of the field as it created an impression of a dangerous human and scares away the bad birds and crows from eating the seeds. If the seeds were gone, nothing can be grown. No flower will bloom, no fruit will form, no rice will exist, and the field will become empty and boring. 

  
...But can a scarecrow feel lonely? No, of course not. It's just a heartless and emotionless figure. It cannot feel or express anything. It was just a tool, a doll almost, waiting for someone to control so it can move into a different direction as the owner wanted to. Even so, its eyes will always stare across the field and toward the horizon whenever the sun went up and down as if it was looking for something far away. Something precious...and the scarecrow is waiting for it.

  
The scarecrow was there when the crops grow...and when they finally mature, the scarecrow was worn out due to the bad birds and crows trying to attack him. However, the brave scarecrow stands strong under nature. No matter it was bird, crow, sparrow, storm, wind, hurricane, whatever dangers are out there...He was there, watching the crops grow, silently protecting them from the shadows.

* * *

Now, let's talk about Hatake Kakashi.   
  
 **His name means "Scarecrow on the field"**  
  
Wait...that sound familiar...  
  
It does.

He was a killing machine, a tool, that has emotion who stays on the battlefield. He protected the next generation, the little seeds, his students from danger. As a tool for the village, it was Kakashi's job to wait for the Hokage's order to provide him with missions and keep him moving around. If not, else he would stay still in silent again, losing in this thoughts and looking toward the sky in guilt...waiting for a chance to redo everything.

He lived in the past even when the days and times passed by. He watched his student grows as he aged. He was still young, however, his eyes and body weren't...He looked worn out. His body was covered with scars, his clothes were covered with blood stain and his eyes filled with sweat and rage when his enemies that tried to touch his comrade.

One can no longer find any sparks of shining light was visible that the brave Shinobi.   
  
Even so, Kakashi would still be there, protecting and watching his students bloom as time passes by...and he will continue to look across the field and watch over them until the end.

He was just like a scarecrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of this piece, to be honest. But I really like the comparison.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
